


¿Recuerdas cuando...?

by NaoNara



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, ShikaTema, Temari broke up with Shikamru, Temari terminó con Shikamru, cuarta guerra ninja, ooc fourth shinobi war, out of context, shikatema en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoNara/pseuds/NaoNara
Summary: Una noche en medio de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja Shikamaru y Temari hacen un repaso por su historia, sus inicios luego de conocerse en los exámenes chunin, momentos de su relación y el por qué de su término.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este es un "out of context" de la cuarta guerra ninja. Esto ya que sabemos que la guerra duró dos díasy Shikamaru y Temari estuvieron en el mismo escuadron sólo un día(?). El fic está terminado y cuenta entre 6 u o capítulos, ya que hay algunos que pienso unir.   
> Disclaimer: el universo "Naruto" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prólogo**

-Entonces, ¿ya no te gusto? –no espero respuesta y se acercó rápidamente a los labios contrarios, sin contar que la kunoichi era más rápida haciendo a un lado su rostro, esquivando el beso del shinobi.

-Aun no lo entiendes… pensé que eras más listo. –le dijo con la mirada baja separándose de él, sentándose a una cierta distancia.

-Soy un idiota, tú misma lo dijiste. –con un hilo de voz continuó –el día que me terminaste las señales fueron confusas ¿recuerdas cómo fue?

.

_Habían pasados un par de semanas luego de que Konoha fuese destruida y Naruto derrotara a Pain transformándose en héroe, siendo reconocido y admirado por todos los habitantes como siempre soñó. Se lograron asentar en las cercanías de la aldea mientras trabajaban en la reconstrucción de sus hogares, en donde todos ayudaban en lo que podían mientras además se preparaban para la guerra que se avecinaba._

_Shikamaru acababa de salir de una reunión con su padre, quién se había encargado de darle órdenes para la guerra que se avecinaba, además de recibir un sermón de su parte sobre las responsabilidades que caerán sobre sus hombros. El Nara se encontraba fastidiado por todo: Asuma, los Akatsuki, Sasuke, la guerra… Temari, de quién no sabía de hace semanas. Con todo esto, incluso ya no recordaba lo que era estar recostado observando las nubes. Se encontraba caminando por la aldea provisional en busca de sus amigos, Ino y Chouji, para contarles sobre la reunión con su padre y que se prepararan para la guerra o bien, un sitio en donde poder ver las nubes sin que nadie lo moleste, lo que aparezca primero. Lo primero que cruzó por su vista no fue ninguna de estas dos cosas, sino que una figura que él conocía muy bien y extrañaba con el alma._

_-¡Temari! –alzó la voz para que la aludida se girara. –No me dijiste que venías a la aldea._

_-Debía entregar una información confidencial a la Hokage y volver, Shikamaru. No es una visita de placer –le puntualizó la kunoichi._

_-Pero podrías haberme saludado al menos. Te he extrañado. –le confesó el Nara tomando su mano._

_-Shikamaru, debo irme. Gaara me espera._

_-Sólo un instante. Ven –le dice arrastrándola de la mano hacia un lugar aislado detrás de algunos cajones grandes de madera que serían usados para la reconstrucción, los cuales estaban dispersado por toda la aldea._

_A penas estuvieron en un lugar aislado del resto de la población Shikamaru no espero ni un instante para besarla arrinconada bloque de madera. Por instinto la kunoichi le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, sin embargo, a los segundos interponiendo sus manos en el pecho lo separó._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Shikamaru, debo irme. Dejemos todo hasta aquí –le pidió al Nara._

_-Vamos, Temari quédate conmigo sólo un rato. Te necesito –le confesó volviendo a besar sus labios ahora con suavidad esta vez sin obtener respuesta._

_Temari lo volvió a separar esta vez acunando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Siento lo de Asuma –le dijo sinceramente –lamento no haber podido acompañarte. Cuando quise escribirte, realmente lo supe que decir. Debió ser duro para ti –terminó haciéndole cariño con los pulgares en las mejillas._

_-Estoy bien y estás aquí, es lo que me importa. –le dijo tomando las manos de la kunoichi de su rostro para besarlas._

_La volvió a besar, en los labios, en el cuello, tomándola por la cintura presionándola contra sí._

_-Shikamaru… Shikamaru basta._

_Este sin escucharla continuó su labor besando el cuello de Temari, mientras aun la tenía firme a él. La kunoichi intentaba separarlo de sí, sin embargo el agarre de este era muy fuerte._

_-¡Basta, te dije! -le gritó si aún poder soltarse –suéltame ¿desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?_

_-Lo siento. –se disculpó el shinobi inmediatamente soltándola y dando un paso atrás –Me dejé llevar._

_-Estás frustrado, angustiado y presionado por la guerra y todo lo que se viene pero no voy a permitir que te descargues en mí. Nunca has dejado de ser un bebé llorón._

_-Temari… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal… –le dijo son atreverse a mirarla a los ojos._

_-Sin embargo –no lo dejó continuar –me haces más fácil lo que debía decirte. Iba a evitarlo yéndome antes de que me vieras, pero ya estamos aquí –puntializó la kunoichi –No quiero que vuelva a pasar nada entre nosotros._

_-¿Estás terminando conmigo? Mendokusai, sé que me acabo de comportar como un idiota y lo siento._

_-No puedo terminar contigo ya que nunca tuvimos algo formal y no es por lo que acaba de pasar, ya lo tenía decidido, Shikamaru. –dictaminó la Sabaku No. –Así que te voy a pedir que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni si quiera me dirijas la palabra. Aquí ya no hay nada que nos una._


	2. Como comenzó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicaré inmediatamente el primer capítulo, ya que encuentro que el prólogo no dice mucho y es muy corto. De antemano agradezco a quienes lean esta historia y ya sea una persona, aviso que esta terminado y sí o sí obtendrá su final

**01/ Cómo comenzó**

La noche había caído sobre el desierto del País del Viento, escenario en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el frente de batalla de la Cuarta división liderado por el Kazekage. Las temperaturas habían bajado notablemente en comparación a la tuvieron que enfrentar durante el día, por lo cual los guerreros ninja se refugiaron en tiendas de campaña con turnos rotativos para la vigilancia ante cualquier ataque enemigo. Sin embargo ¿quién podría dormir entando me medio de una guerra? Por lo menos Sabaku no Temari: no.

La Princesa del Viento caminaba entre tiendas de campaña con total confianza sintiendo el viento del desierto con total familiaridad, dirigiéndose hacia un objetivo claro:

-¿No deberías haber sido relevado ya? –pregunta a un pelinegro sentado frente a una fogata.

-Es problemático pero no puedo ir a dormir. Mandé a Chouji a que descansara y estoy cubriendo su turno. –respondió Shikamaru alzando una cansina mirada a la Sabaku No.

\- ¿Tú? ¿No puedes dormir? –pregunta sentándose junto al Nara. –¿No serás de esos clones que copian el chakra? –lo amenaza empuñando un kunai al cuello de su compañero, montándose rápidamente sobre el shinobi cubriendo sus movimientos.

-¡Calma, mujer! Soy yo, Shikamaru. El vago.

-No sé… dime algo que sólo yo sepa. –insiste la kunoichi manteniendo firmemente el kunai y el peso sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

-Eehh, no sé… nos enfrentamos en los Exámenes Chunin, me rescataste frente a Tayuya, organizamos juntos los últimos Exámenes Chunin, -la kunoichi seguía sin bajar la amenaza, eran cosas que todos sabían. Falta algo que fuese sólo de ellos: ya sabía pero no quería decirlo -…solíamos tener "algo"… solíamos besarnos –terminó lo último con un susurro apenas audible.

El agarre de Temari se suavizó, bajando el kunai y sentándose junto al Nara.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que sólo nosotros sabemos ¿cierto? –preguntó la kunoichi con mirada amenazadora.

-Claro… -le comenta mientras se incorpora –Pensé que me matarías, Temari, pero supongo que está bien, no podemos confiarnos de nadie. En serio, no podía dormir –agregó esto último sonriéndole sinceramente, esperando su comprensión. –pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu tienda.

-No eres el único que no puede dormir, Nara. Estamos en medio de una guerra y estos idiotas duermen como si nada –le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar unos ronquidos a lo lejos. – …No pensé que dirías, bueno "eso". –comentó la kunoichi luego de un silencio, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al fuego, el cual ayudaba a disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Que nos besábamos? Lo hacíamos –le confirmó con la mirada fija.

-¡Ssshh! Alguien puede escucharte.

-Estos idiotas están todos dormidos, no hay problema. Seguirá siendo algo sólo nuestro, problemática. –susurró juntando su cuerpo aún más al de la kunoichi, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos verdemarino, que a su vez no dejaban de observar las llamas de la fogata que los cubría del frio de la noche.

El cuerpo de Temari se tensó al sentir no sólo el calor del fuego, sino que también el calor del cuerpo del shinobi que la acompañaba.

-¿Recuerdas cómo comenzó todo? Eso de besarnos –le preguntó la rubia respondiéndole con la mirada fija.

-Por supuesto.

.

_Las puertas abiertas de Konoha recibían nuevamente a Sabaku No Temari, sólo que esta vez en condiciones muy distintas a cuando fue por primera vez: llegaba sola, como aliada y para trabajos más diplomáticos, en vez de aquel ataque en los exámenes chunin. Ya no era una niña, sino que una adolescente casi adulta, hermana de Quinto Kazekage: alguien importante._

_Le gustaba que no sólo su estatus como shinobi había ascendido "alguien importante" como asesora del Kazekage y ninja jounin, sino que en su físico también se le podía ver como alguien más grande. Había crecido varios centímetros y su cuerpo ya se notaba como el de una mujer con curvas formadas._

_Al llegar a las puertas de entrada se encontraba su antiguo contendor de los exámenes Chunin: Nara Shikamaru, a quien le habían impuesto la misión de ser su guía durante la estancia de la kunoichi en la aldea shinobi del País del Fuego._

_Su misión era: entregar las bases que planteaba el Kazekage junto al consejo asesor para el restablecimiento de la alianza entre las dos aldeas y la posibilidad de generar en conjunto los próximos Exámenes Chunin como sello de esta. Básicamente debía mantener reuniones con la Hokage y con quienes ella estimara conveniente, así mismo negociar si era necesario ante posibles discrepancias que llegaran a tener, manteniendo todo en paz para ambas aldeas. No era un trabajo fácil, por lo que estaba orgullosa de ser la elegida por Gaara para realizarlo y estaba decidida a no fallar._

_-Tanto tiempo –saluda el Nara._

_-No has necesitado que te salve el trasero. –le devuelve a su manera el saludo._

_-Vamos, te escoltaré a la oficina de la Hokage. –le indicó el Nara._

_Tras dicho la kunoichi de la arena lo siguió en dirección a su reunión con Tsunade-sama._

_-Vaya Temari, estás muy guapa. –expresa la Hokage luego de saludarla -¿no lo crees Shikamaru?_

_-¿Qué? No, o sea, sí. No lo sé, qué problemático –agrega lo último posando su mano a la nuca con un gesto de incomodidad. –las dejo para que hablen. Cualquier cosa estaré acá fuera, Tsunade-sama. –terminó mientras cerró la puerta por fuera._

_La reunión transcurrió con normalidad, Temari entregó el pergamino y documentos de Sunagakure, los cuales contenían información de la alianza y proyectos. Tras alrededor de unos 30 minutos se le llamó nuevamente al Nara a entrar a la oficina._

_-Shikamaru, durante los siguientes días deberás encargarte de escoltar y ayudar a Temari en su misión en la aldea. Por ahora llévala a registrarse al hotel, están todos los gastos pagados por Konoha, sólo debes decir tu nombre en la recepción –dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la kunoichi –Aquí tienen el cronograma para mañana. Tendrán mucho trabajo así que por hoy descansa, el viaje fue largo. Nos vemos._

_Ambos abandonaron la oficina en dirección al hotel._

_-¿Es idea mía o Tsunade-sama indicó que básicamente tendré que trabajar contigo estos días? –preguntó con desgano el pelinegro._

_-Vaya, sí que eres un genio –respondió con sarcasmo la rubia. –Tengo mucho trabajo, informes y reuniones, no quiero fallar en esto así que espero que seas un aporte y no me estorbes._

_-Mendokusei._

_El siguiente día comenzó muy temprano, siendo la primera parada la academia ninja de la aldea, en donde Temari se reunió con Iruka-sensei para compartir métodos educativos de los nuevos shinobis, ya que a pesar de que Suna aún no tuviese un historial educativo tan longevo como Konoha, están creciendo en la formación ninja adaptándose a su clima, por lo cual ambas aldeas podían aprender de la otra._

_La reunión fue muy favorecedora para ambas partes, Temari tenía el programa de Suna claramente estipulado, a su vez Iruka-sensei fue muy amable al explicar el suyo y responder claramente las preguntas de la kunoichi. Luego de casi dos horas el sensei de Kohona la dejó en libertad de recorrer la academia junto a Shikamaru como su guía._

_-Bueno, aquí es donde estudiamos con los Ino, Chouji, Naruto y los demás. –comentó el Nara pasando por los pasillo de la academia indicando las salas de clases._

_-Así que aquí es donde venías a dormir._

_-Hey, Naruto también dormía en clases –se defendió._

_-Vaya, yo no lo decía en serio. Y pensar que eres el único que pasó el Examen chunin… que se espera de los demás._

_-Mendokusai… yo no pedí aprobar._

_La siguiente parada fue la biblioteca de la aldea, Temari le comentó que debía realizar un informe para cada Kage sobre cada reunión que tuviese con sus conclusiones de Sunagakure, era un trabajo bastante tedioso y prefería realizarlo de inmediato con la información fresca que al final._

_El Nara como le correspondía se sentó junto a ella acompañándola pero era demasiado aburrido, luego de una rato un suave bostezo se escuchó en la sala de la biblioteca, el cual llamó la atención de la rubia._

_-Si quieres puedes irte, sólo estaré escribiendo. Ve a mirar las nubes o a dormir, yo no iré a ninguna parte en un buen rato._

_-Claro que no, mi trabajo es acompañarte y ayudarte en tu misión, puedo ser un vago pero cumplo cuando se me da una orden por muy problemática que sea. Dime que puedo hacer –puntializó._

_-Bueno, si quieres aportar puedes realizar las copias: una debe entregarse a la Hokage, otra al Kazekage y la última a Iruka-sensei._

_-Mendokusai –dicho esto comenzó a copiar o que ya tenía escrito Temari._

_Los shinobis realizaron los escritos en el más profundo silencio, sentados uno frente al otro, lo minutos pasaron volando completándose así una hora en la que no se habían movido de sus puestos cumpliendo su labor. Sintiendo su cuerpo ya entumecido por la inmovilidad, Temari estiró su cuerpo gimiendo al reactivar sus músculos. Al mirar al frente la imagen que se le presentó no le sorprendió para nada: un Shikamaru durmiendo apoyándose en su mano izquierda._

_Nunca había podido observar al shinobi tan calmadamente, hace casi un año no se veían, ha crecido mucho, ya no tiene esa cara de niño y su cuerpo también había cambiado de a poco se iba transformando en un hombre. Sin embargo, su actitud aún dejaba mucho que desear. De a poco comenzó a acercarse para observarlo mejor…_

_-¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA! –gritó golpeando la mesa._

_El pelinegro saltó hacia atrás en la silla cayendo de espaldas ante el grito de su compañera. Se levantó lentamente sobándose la espalda y cara de fastidio._

_-Mendokusei, mujer. Que no sabes que estamos en una biblioteca._

_-Por supuesto, estamos en una biblioteca para trabajar, te dije que podías irte si querías dormir sino sólo me serás un estorbo. –puntualizó la Sabaku No con enfado._

_-Tranquila, es problemático pero te ayudaré a terminar, esta también es mi misión. Vamos a comer algo mejor o no podré continuar, tú también debes estar hambrienta._

_-¡Estoy bien! ¡no lo necesi… -no alcanza a terminar y es interrumpida por su estómago contradiciéndola. –vamos, pero volvemos rápido a terminar._

_Salir de la biblioteca, sentir los rayos del sol y la brisa los hizo sentir renacer tras tanto encierro, caminaron juntos por la aldea buscando algún lugar para almorzar. Ya era bastante tarde así que la mayoría de los locales se estaban vaciando por lo que no les costó encontrar lugar disponible en "Ichiraku". A pesar de llevar casi dos días juntos habían hablado poco, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo plantear un tema de conversación que no fuese algo relacionado con trabajo, por lo que el almuerzo no fue la excepción limitándose a comer el silencio._

_-Así que tú eres la chica de Suna que perdió con Shikamaru en los Exámenes Chunin de hace un año. –comentó Teuchi mientras limpiaba el mesón._

_-Bueno, eh…_

_-Es problemático –puntualizó Shikamaru. Para continuar comiendo en silencio, acto seguido por su compañera._

_-Hay que repetirlo –soltó la kunoichi de la nada mientras volvían al trabajo._

_-¿Quieres volver a comer a "Ichiraku"?_

_-No, no eso. Nuestro duelo, hay que repetirlo –enfatizó._

_-Mujer problemática ¿quedaste pensando en eso? El duelo ya fue, tú ganaste. Fin._

_-Tú te rendiste, el duelo lo tenías ganado. No fue un triunfo verídico. –Temari detuvo su caminata – ¿Dónde está la arena de duelo? Exijo la revancha._

_-Mendokusai._

_-No estabas tan preocupada por hacer el trabajo a tiempo. Esto claramente nos va a retrasar más- comentó el shinobi de pie en la arena de duelo frente a la kunoichi, quien se encontraba increíblemente ansiosa. –sin mencionar que esto ni siquiera se encuentra en el cronograma que nos dio Tsunade, todo se retrasará más y será aún más fastidioso, mujer._

_-Puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido y terminar el trabajo a tiempo. Pero esto es algo que llevo esperando demasiado tiempo y no voy a tener otra oportunidad de obtener mi revancha –puntializó mirándolo fijamente –y te prohíbo rendirte. El duelo será hasta que uno de los dos ya no pueda ponerse en pie o no tenga más chakra ¿Entendido?_

_-Sí, sí. Comencemos para terminar con esto pronto._

_Temari no perdió el tiempo utilizando inmediatamente su abanico dirigido una fuerte ráfaga de viento hace su rival, quien utilizó su técnica de sombras de agarre sosteniéndose a la sombra de un árbol antes de salir disparado por los aires._

_Su técnica de "fuuton" había evolucionado mucho en comparación a su duelo durante los exámenes chunin. Shikamaru era honesto consigo mismo y sabía que no tenía oportunidad con la kunoichi, los combates no eran la especialidad del shinobi, lo suyo eran las estrategias, eso era lo que le habían dado su título de "chunin". Podía organizar un equipo de batalla y llevarlos a la victoria por medio de su inteligencia pero él solo en el campo de batalla no tenía opciones de triunfo. Temari ya le advirtió que no podía rendirse y ahora no estaba el tercero para elogiar su mentalidad, así que no tenía otra opción que luchar hasta donde aguantara. Sin embargo, tampoco quería hacerle las cosas fáciles a su rival, así que debía hacer tiempo para crear una estrategia._

_-Vaya, sí que ha mejorado tu técnica. No has perdido el tiempo. –le comentó el Nara._

_-Por supuesto, yo no me dedico a vagar como otros._

_-Mh… tienes razón pero sabes que no ha mejorado: tus piernas feas._

_-¿¡Qué dijiste!?_

_-Bueno, van acompañadas en línea de tu cara y personalidad. ¿por eso entrenas tanto? Porque ¿es lo único atractivo que puedes tener? Eso no debe atraer muchos chicos. Quizás por eso te mandaron tantos días fuera porque ya no soportan ni mirarte, ni escucharte._

_-¡Cierra la boca! –exigió fuertemente al Nara enviando otra fuerte ráfaga._

_-¡Oh! Habló la Princesa del Viento, ¿debo inclinarme ante su majestad, Temari-hime? –continuó Shikamaru manteniendo firmemente su agarre de sombras al árbol – Sabes, nunca he conocido otra princesa ¿son todas así de feas y desagradables?_

_-¡Yo te voy a mostrar cómo es una princesa!_

_-Sabes, me estaba preguntando: ¿cómo es que Gaara fue electo Kazekage si tú eres la hermana mayor? –continuó como si no la escuchara –Claro, al lado tuyo Gaara es un osito de felpa y eso que él sí es aterrador. Lo recuerdo en los exámenes chuunin, realmente me daba miedo, pensé que nos iba a matar a todos_

_-Basta._

_-Quizás por eso nadie notaba tu horrible personalidad porque ya sabes Gaara parecía sacado de una historia de terror con esa cara de demente. –continuó._

_-BASTA._

_La Sabaku No cambió drásticamente la técnica de ataque, dejando de lado su abanico en dirigiéndose directamente al Nara sin que este alcanzara a reaccionar lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndolo perder el aire y luego en el rostro lo que dejó un leve hilo de sangre corriendo del labio del Nara. A continuación lo lanzó al suelo de frente montándose sobre su espalda, con sus rodillas inmovilizó los brazos del shinobi, con su mano izquierda tiro de su pelo hacia atrás y con la derecha empuñó un kunai justo en la yugular._

_-No vuelvas a hablar sobre Gaara.–la expresión de la kunoichi había cambiado totalmente, si al comienzo de su combate parecía arrogante y ansiosa. Ahora lucía fuera de sí, enfadada y ¿dolida? –Te prohíbo que hagas una sola mención sobre mi hermano._

_-Lo… lo siento. No fue mi intención. –se disculpó con dificultad –Temari, de verdad lo siento. –continuó –Mira, dejémoslo hasta aquí, ya no puedo continuar, no puedo moverme para crear jutsus –lo cual era cierto la kunoichi lo tenía totalmente aprisionado con su cuerpo. –Te… Temari._

_Al escuchar su nombre con tanta dificultad de los labios de su oponente la kunoichi reaccionó soltándolo con brusquedad para soltar el agarre poniéndose de pie junto al Nara viendo como este se reincorporaba sobándose el cuello justo en donde había empuñado su kunai._

_-De verdad pensé que ibas a matarme, mujer –comentó poniéndose de pie._

_-No vuelvas a hablar de Gaara. –dicho esto se dió media vuelta en busca de su abanico para retirarse de la arena de duelo, sin mirar al Nara._

_-Mendokusai._

_Luego de arreglar sus ropas, su peinado y limpiarse la sangre del rostro, Shikamaru fue en busca de Temari, no le gustó la forma en la que se fue, su expresión lo dejó desconcertado. Se sobrepasó con sus palabras, lo sabía y ahora tendría que remendarlo. Debía estar en la biblioteca, aun no terminaban los informes del día, lo mínimo que podía hacer disculparse y ayudarla a terminar, después de todo era tarea de ambos._

_Al llegar a la biblioteca no la vio en el lugar que ocuparon antes de ir a comer, todo estaba recogido y no había ningún rastro de su compañera. Preguntó a la asistente quien le confirmo que la mujer entró y salió a los pocos minutos con un montón de papeles y pergaminos._

_-Mendokusai…_

_Estaba realmente molesta._

_Sin pensarlo se dirigió al hotel en que se hospedaba la kunoichi, era el único lugar donde podía estar, pues aun no conocía bien la aldea para irse a pasear por ahí sin rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, no obtuvo buenos resultados ya que la recepcionista del hotel le dijo que no estaba recibiendo a nadie, no le sorprendió luego de la expresión que tenía cuando lo dejó pero de igual manera quiso intentarlo pero luego de la negativa prefirió dejarla sola para que ambos enfriaran sus pensamientos._

_._

-Fuiste un idiota ese día –rememoró Temari mirándolo a los ojos. –y no es que yo fuese muy agradable pero creo que no lo merecía.

-Tienes razón, fui un idiota. –mi padre me lo hizo ver. –Sabía que no podía ganarte y quise jugar con tu mente–le confesó Shikamaru –nunca debí meterme con tu hermano, lo siento.

-Ya está en el pasado, Shikmaru.


End file.
